Time to Go
by TheFirstTime
Summary: Tsunade asks for Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura to tell them something very important that may change their whole lives. The girls are in grave danger from something and they must be catious as they will be sepearted from their teams. Can they surivie?


Time to Go

* * *

Tsunade the 5th Hokage sent messengers out to get these four ladies for a special reason. "Please bring to my office Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, and Ino Yamanaka" said Tsunade.

The messengers' were gone in a poof. "It's time to tell them their hidden secret" thought Tsunade folding her hands. "I hope their ready for it".

**-With Team 8-**

Hinata and team 8 were training when a messenger came. "Can I help you?" Asked Kurenai, the person handed he a scroll. Kurenai-sensei read it and nodded.

The messenger left and Kurenai sighed. "What's the matter" asked Kiba and Akamaru barked.

"Is t-t-there anything wrong" asked Hinata stuttering a little. "Hinata the Hokage wants to see you" said Kurenai.

"W-w-what for" asked Hinata. "I'm not sure, but you will also go with Sakura, Tenten and Ino" she said. Hinata sighed in relived that she will not be by herself.

Shino just stayed quiet and listen to the conversation. Shino was talking to his bugs or what ever he does.

"Well then why don't we pay a visit to them" said Kiba as he headed towards team 7's training ground.

Team 8 left and followed Kiba to team 7 training grounds.

**-With Team 7-**

Kakashi suggested that the group spar against each other so it was Naruto vs. Sasuke and Sakura vs. Kakashi.

Sakura and Kakashi stopped sparring because Naruto and Sasuke were arguing that he was going too hard on her.

"_Man, they still think I'm weak_" thought Sakura. Sakura had a frown on her face while looking at Naruto and Sasuke spar.

Kakashi saw the look on Sakura face and patted her head and smiled. Sakura smiled weakly back.

Then one of Tsunade' aids came and gave Kakashi a scroll and left. Kakashi smiled under his masked.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei" asked Sakura. "It seems that Tsunade wants to see you" he said. "What for" she asked. He just shrugged.

"You will also go with Hinata, Tenten and Ino" he said taking his orange book out Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura just sweat dropped.

Then their talking got interrupted when team 8 came. "S-s-so Tsunade-sama a-a-also wants t-to see y-you" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she walked over to Hinata. "What are you guys doing here" asked Kakashi.

"Well Hinata also got a scroll and we decided we should all meet up so they can leave together" said Kurenai.

"I see" said Kakashi. Naruto stopped sparring when they say Team 8. Naruto ran to where Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino were standing.

Sasuke just put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree. "Oi! Kiba, Hinata, Shino what are you doing here" asked Naruto.

"We came here because of Hinata" said Kiba. "Also Kurenai-sensei said we should get together".

"Really" Naruto said. Naruto look towards Hinata and smiled, Hinata blushed and said "H-h-hi N-N-Naruto" said Hinata blushing.

"Hi Hinata" said Naruto. Then Team 10 came into the training grounds. "You guys too" yelled Ino walking towards them with Chouji and Shikamaru following be hide.

"Man, this is too troublesome" said Shikamaru. Chouji was eating a bag of potatoes chips.

"H-h-hello Ino" said Hinata stuttering a little. "Hey Hinata, Forehead girl" said Ino.

"Whatever Ino-pig" said Sakura. "Did Tsunade ask for you too" asked Sakura. Ino nodded. "I t-t-think we're m-m-missing s-someone" said Hinata.

Then Team Gai came in the clearing. "Why is everyone here" yelled Naruto. Kiba just hit him over the head and said "That's what I'll like to know too".

Tenten, Neji and Lee walked towards them and said "Hey guys, what's up". "Hey" "Yo" "Hm" "Hello" Troublesome" "What's up" everyone replied or whatever.

"Hello Kakashi my cool rival" said Gai as he did his good guy pose. "Hm, did you say something Gai" Kakashi said.

"Oh, yes that is why you are my coolest rival Kakashi" said Gai wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"There he goods again with the youth and rival stuff" said Asuma. Kurenai just nodded. "Tenten you too" asked Ino and Sakura. "Yeah" said Tenten.

"What's everyone talking about" yelled Naruto. Neji and Sasuke were just glaring at each other and Shikamaru was looking at the sky. Chouji was eating; Shino was staying quiet and talking to his bugs.

"Yes Tenten, keeping lies isn't good for the young youth" said Lee. "I'm wondering what's this about too" said Kiba.

"A-ano" said Hinata. "T-Tsunade-sama j-just asked t-the f-four of us t-to go to h-her office" she said fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh that's what it was about" said Naruto, Kiba, and Lee. "I wonder what she wants with the girls" asked Naruto.

"What are you trying to say Naruto" said Sakura. "Are you saying just because were girls that we are weak" said Tenten cracking her knuckles.

"Are you" said Ino. Hinata was just watching but was a bit disappointed that he said girls are weak.

"No that's not I meant, I mean why ask for girls when she should ask for the strong men of Konoha" Naruto said.

"Wrong move" said Kiba. "This is going to get ugly" said Chouji. "Girls are so troublesome when they get insulted' said Shikamaru.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura beat up Naruto and in the end he had bumps and bruises everywhere. "Whose weak now" said Tenten?

"Please forgive me" said Naruto in pain from the punches. "Are y-you ok N-N-Naruto" asked Hinata and little worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry" said Naruto getting up from the ground. "I think Naruto may be right" said Sasuke stepping in.

"What are you doing Sasuke-teme" said Naruto. "I think he's saying that girls are weak for showing emotion" said Sakura glaring at Sasuke.

"So what if I did say that girls are weak" said Sasuke smirking. In a quit flash he also got some bruises everywhere by Sakura. Neji smirked.

"Uchiha you suck, you got beaten up by a girl" said Neji. "Shut it Hyuuga" said Sasuke as they glared at each other.

"Well this girl just kicked your butt" said Sakura walking back to Tenten and Hinata and Ino. "You go girl" said Tenten as she high fived Sakura.

"Thanks" said Sakura. "Hey Forehead girl, you just hurt my Sasuke" said Ino. "Like I care Ino" said Sakura.

"I bet you just want to take him away from me" asked Ino as she raised an eye brow. "You can have him, like why would I like someone as cold hearted as Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Huh" said Ino. "Besides I thought you like Shikamaru" said Sakura. Ino blushed and said "What do you mean I like Sasuke".

"I saw you talking glances at him when no ones looking" said Sakura. "I saw too" said Tenten. "M-me too" said Hinata.

"You know" said Ino. Everyone nodded. "You may like Sasuke but you LOVE Shikamaru" said Tenten.

Ino blushed more and the girls just started giggling. "Hey, wha cha laughing about" said Naruto. "Nothing" everyone said as he saw Ino blushing.

"_I wonder what's going on" _thought Naruto. Naruto went over to the boys. "Hey, I hear the girls giggling about something" said Naruto.

"And we care why" said Neji. "There probably talking about girl stuff" said Shikamaru. "Yeah dope, use your head" said Sasuke.

"But aren't you curious" said Naruto. "Not really" said Chouji. "It's too troublesome to find out" said Shikamaru.

**-With the Senseis-**

"So, what do you think Tsunade-sama wants" asked Asuma sitting on a log. "I'm not really sure" said Kakashi reading his book.

"It's probably nothing big that the girls can't handle" said Kurenai. "How can you say that" said Gai. "You need to believe in the girl's young youth of hope, the fire in burning in them" he said as he had tears coming from his eyes.

"I think we get it Gai" said Kakashi. "Well, what should we do in the mean time" asked Asuma. "Well, since everyone ones here we should do something together" said Kakashi.

"Like what" asked Kurenai? "I don't know make something up so we can buy some time till the girls have to leave" said Kakashi.

Asuma and Kurenai sweat dropped. "So you're saying do whatever we want" said Asuma. "That's a great idea" shouted Gai.

"What is" shouted Lee running towards Gai-sensei. "We have a great idea Lee" said Gai. "Would you like to participate in it" shouted Gai.

"Of course Gai-sensei" yelled Lee. "That's the sprit Lee" as they did their poses. "See Lee would do it" said Gai facing Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

"Oh look at the time! It seems we can't it's time for the girls to go" said Kakashi. "Oh, I had everything plan too" said Gai.

"Whatever" murmur Asuma and Kurenai? "Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino it's time for you ladies to go" yelled Kakashi.

"Hai" all the girls yelled. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walked off to Tsunade's office. "Tell us what she says" shouted Naruto. The girls just waved and were out of sight.

* * *

Hope you like it! No rude comments please I try my best!

I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
